rerumasfandomcom-20200213-history
Reference: Possible Stories
This page contains a list of possible storylines 'for ''Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story. While they are each listed as separate ideas, many of these story ideas could be combined into a single volume or episode. LN Volumes * ''Volume 1: The Ones Left Behind'' * ''Volume 2: The Outsider'' * ''Volume X: Rise of the Initiates'' * ''Volume X: Full Moon Blues''. * ''Volume X: Afterstory'' * ''Volume X: New Dawn'' * ''Volume X: The Last Conquest'' * ''Volume X: Moonlight Serenade'' * ''Volume X: Game of Kings'' * ''Volume X: Midnight'' * ''Volume X: From Dusk to Dawn''' Episodes These are "episodes" which are more or less confirmed to be in ''Rerumas ''at some point. * Max gains the Omnitrix * Max meets Betty, recruiting her into the Helpers * Niko's powers go awry, and his origins are revealed * The Helpers go up against the PFF, and Lyssa joins the team * Zach joins the team but betrays them and is defeated * Zach goes to Egypt to recruit Sitre into the Initiates * Zach goes to England to recruit Jack into the Initiates * Luna's episode; the Helpers and Initiates are split up, and Max meets Luna; when she discovers he is with Lyssa, she feels betrayed and they fight * The Helpers investigate the origins of Lyssa, including Skarr, Mercy Nelson, and Weasel * The Helpers go to Moonlight, Montana, where they discover Betty's parents have had a change of heart * Max is sent to an alternate future where Betty has died and the world is devastated * A flashback episode focusing on the events of the Twilight War List of Possible Stories Zach & The Initiates * The Initiates betray the Clan and become their own revolutionary faction * Zach's backstory, including his early life, teen years in England, and the development of his philosophy (Marxism, Chernyshevsky, Planetary Priority) Shiyurei Clan * Itagaki Shiyurei orders Zach to form the Initiates * The Clan creates a portal to Anur Phaetos to invade the Earth (possibly releasing Zs'Skayr) * Zach and the Initiates betray the Clan and become their own faction * Wendy Shiyurei allies with either the Initiates or the Helpers Old Ones / Church of the New Dawn / Twilight War * The Helper go undercover into the Church of the New Dawn and discover the truth about the creepy cult * A "second Twilight" opens, and the Helpers have to seal it in order to save the universe from another Twilight War * The Lucubra returns in a horror movie-esque episode that captures how terrifying the original ''Ultimate Alien ''episode was. * Zach absorbs Kevin Levin's powers and becomes nearly omnipotent, attempting (or succeeding) in killing every human and alien in the universe, leaving only rerumas Moonlight, Montana * The Helpers meet George Augen and Betty is reunited with her parents, who have had a change of heart and now accept her for who she is Returning Villains * Kevin Levin returns, with nearly omnipotent powers, as he has absorbed all of the other Old Ones and become one of the most powerful beings in the universe * Michael Morningstar, who was disguised as charity worker Jonathan Darling, manages to infiltrate the HQ and attacks Gwen, but is defeated by the Helpers * Vilgax comes back to Earth and directs a Conqueror's Challenge at Niko, Ben Tennyson's son, but Niko defeats and finally finishes off Vilgax, finishing the legacy of his father and great-grandfather * The Forever Knights return; the Helpers discover the truth behind the Mobius Company, and end up fighting against Sir Connor * Zs'Skayr returns, possibly aided by the Clan * The Helpers go to Washington D.C. and get involved with President Will Harangue, possibly discovering his political scandals with the Forever Knights * Eon shows up in an elaborate time-travel conspiracy occurs, revealing Eon's true origins * Hex comes back, but just like in Omniverse, he's been reformed and he and Gwen are friends * Max is trapped in Ledgerdomain and meets Charmcaster, who has been there for thousands of subjective years Future & Time Travel * A more "10,000" future where all of the main characters are actually grown up * Future Zach! * Time-travel conspiracy: Eon or someone else sets in motion events for the ''entire ''series which are planned to have domino effects leading to a singular outcome * The Helpers visit the original Ben 10,000 future; maybe Gwen goes there to hang out with Ben 10,000 because she misses her version of Ben * Eon's future is revealed to be an alternate Earth created when humans became addicted to using time-travel technology for their own benefit New Rerumas * Petra Glanzend * Dolly Campbell; possible love interest for Niko * Rachel O'Halloran * The Andromedas (including or not including Rachel) * Penelope Donnelly; a beach episode * Ash Frost OS/AF/UA Stories * Max gets sent back in time or has a vision of the past where he experiences major moments from the first three series, leading up to the present day of ''Rerumas * Dr. Animo is somehow still around, in his Ben 10,000 gorilla monster form * The Helpers visit Holiday Village in Death Valley * The Helpers encounter the only remaining water from the Fountain of Youth; in no particular order, Max and Gwen turn into 10-year-olds, Betty and Lyssa turn 6 or 7, and Niko regresses into Ship * The Helpers meet Hugo (a.k.a. "Conundrum"?), Paradox's assistant who is now also a time-traveler * The original Plumbers' Helpers (Helen, Manny, Cooper, Alan) meet the four current Helpers; the may have particular relationship focuses (Helen & Max, Manny & Lyssa, Cooper & Niko, Alan & Betty) and comparisons between them Crossover Events * Max ends up in the future Generator Rex universe, where he meets the Future Rex * The Helpers meet Zak Saturday and explore the world of cryptids; over the course of time, the lore of ''The Secret Saturdays ''overlaps more and more, and ''Rerumas ''expands upon their shared universe Miscellaneous Adventures/Characters * The Helpers recover the Rust Bucket, which has been stolen or disappeared * Argit comes back; he calls himself "Uncle Argit" to Max and Niko, but neither Max nor Niko are fooled by him, and both have negative past experiences with him manipulating them * The Helpers go on a road trip across America, much like the original series, where many of their new adventures happen * The Helpers navigate the Metaperplexahedron * Betty and Lyssa are introduced to Kelly when the team goes into outer space or when she comes to Earth; they're shocked by how young she looks, and Betty initially mistakes her for Max's sister * Max meets Belle Primrose, his favorite author; she is contrasted with Pasha Chernyshevsky, Zach's favorite author, and Belle's former professor * Hunter Cain's origin story; we learn that he was once open-minded toward aliens until an alien killer (maybe Skarr?) assassinated his wife, and he formed the PFF to seek revenge * Skarr: he was actually employed by Eon or some other time-traveler to set in motion events which would lead to a favorable eventuality for Eon * The Helpers meet Rook Blonko; Max fanboys * An unusual circumstance: in the OS, Dr. Vicktor's purple lightning combined with Upgrade caused Ben and Gwen to enter a video game world. A fight between Niko and Jack could render a circumstance in which the Initiates and the Helpers could be trapped inside of a video game or simulation. * The Helpers go to a new underwater hotel built by Eddie GrandSmith; it's heavily based on Rapture from BioShock * The prototype of Omnitrix City is shown, but it was never built due to the Twilight War * An incident causes the Omnitrix to be destroyed, but Max gains Albedo's ability to alter his DNA at will, literally becoming "one of everyone." In essence, he transcends the Omnitrix. * Betty goes on a personal journey to the Opticoid homeworld or some other Opticoid place; there, she discovers she is just as much an outsider with the Opticoids as she is with humans, and decides that her true people are Max and the Helpers Category:Non-Canon